Life Goes On
by pansy1980
Summary: After Endgame, life continues. Some of the crew are happy and some are not.*Completly Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Life Goes On

After Endgame, life continues. Some of the crew are happy and some are not.

It was a crisp morning in Indiana. Kathryn had left her house early to go to the farmers market. These days after years of Leola root she loved to go to the market. She stopped to purchase some carrots and leafy lettuce, when an interesting vegetable caught her eye. She picked up and was shocked.

As she paid the man at the counter, she pointed at the vegetable she had seen.

"Oh that is something that just came in. I believe it's from space, I think it's called a Leo root. Would you like to buy some?"

Kathryn shook her head, paid the man and laughed all the way home. "Leave it to Neelix to infest Earth with that damned vege!" "Move over Brussels sprouts there's a new hated vegetable in town!" She climbed the steps to her house and opened the door.

"Kathryn is that you dear?"

"Yes mom."

"Come in the living room please you have company."

Kathryn placed the vegetables on the counter and headed for the living room. To her surprise, Harry was setting on the couch.

"Harry" she screamed! Harry stood up and saluted his former captain.

"At ease before you sprain something, Harry."

They sat and had a lengthy conversation. Halfway through a story, Harry took Kathryn's hand. "We missed you at the Voyager reunion, everyone was anxious to see you, and you never came."

"I'm sorry Harry; I just didn't have the strength. I am still adjusting to life back on Earth. I am finally settling down again seeing my sister and my mom, I just didn't want to relive the past, at least not yet."

Harry nodded and continued. "Captain the reason that I am here is well, I would like you to officiate my wedding ceremony. I'm getting married in a week."

"Congratulations Harry, of course I will do it for you."

"Thank you Captain this means a lot to me."

A week later, Kathryn arrived at the Rehearsal Party. The building was along the San Francisco coast, and the wind was blowing quite hard. As the door slid open she was greeted by several of voyager crew members. She hugged and greeted them and they all went down to the rehearsal together.

The morning of the wedding, Kathryn was more nervous than the bride. She stood in the hallway, waiting when she head a voice behind her.

"Hello Kathryn." She turned around to see Chakotay standing behind her. He had lost weight, and some of his color. His hair also had some silver tips. She greeted him with a hug, which was gladly accepted by him.

It had been a long time since she had seen him, and she had to admit to herself that she really missed him. She was just about to invite him out to dinner when she noticed a silver ring on his finger.

She chocked back tears at the moment. "Chakotay I need to help with the ceremony, it was great to see you. I hope that she is bringing you great happiness."

Before Chakotay could answer her she had went up the stairs to the podium.

As the ceremony concluded the entire voyager crew and other family members gave their blessings to the bride and the groom. And just as Kathryn was leaving she noticed a slip of paper on her clothes in the dressing room.

_Kathryn,_

_Please we need to talk. It's very important. Maybe tonight at the reception we can take some time and speak. _

_Chakotay_

Kathryn tore up the message and threw it away. She never went to the reception.

TBC


	2. YOU!

Chapter 2

(YOU!)

Chakotay was angry. He sat at a table at Harry's reception waiting for Kathryn to show up. Around Midnight he realized that she did one of two things, one transport back to Indiana, or two die. And he was almost positive that it was the first, not the latter.

He went up to Harry and his new bride, and wished them congratulations and then left the reception, after midnight.

As Chakotay stepped off the transporter he asked the attendant which way the Janeway house was located. The attendant smiled and gave him a few directions. Chakotay thanked the man and began to walk. When he reached the Janeway house, he realized that things should have been so different. And for a moment the thought of himself lying in bed with Kathryn asleep and that made him tremble. But then reality came back to him as he rang the doorbell.

And older women answered the door.

"I'm sorry about the hour, Your Mrs. Janeway right?"

"Yes, but please call me Gretchen. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Chakotay; I served with your daughter on Voyager. I really need to speak with her it's rather important."

Gretchen's eyes got wide. "You're Chakotay, lord if I were only a few years younger I would.." She stopped herself mid-sentence and invited the now blushing Chakotay inside.

"Can I offer you a drink Chakotay?"

"If you have any herbal tea, I would really like a cup."

"Certainly Chakotay, please make yourself at home while I get Kathryn."

Gretchen made her way up the stairs and down the hall to Kathryn's room. As she opened the door she saw Kathryn lying on the bed asleep. She took her hand and rubbed Kathryn's back as she slowly woke her daughter up.

Kathryn's eyes slowly opened. "Mom, what is it?" "There is someone here who would like to see you." Kathryn's head turned as saw the time on her alarm. "Mom it's after 2! Who in the world has the nerve to show up here at this hour, tell them to come back at a reasonable time!" "Now Kathryn I will not do such a thing, he traveled a long way to get here and if you feel that way you should tell him yourself."

Kathryn sat up in bed. "Who's he?"

Gretchen sat on Kathryn's bed. "Why that handsome man Chakotay, I could hardly believe it when I saw him, I mean a man like that,"

Now it was time for Kathryn's eyes to get wide. "Chakotays here, downstairs at 2 in the morning. She reached for mom's hands and said, "Don't worry about it mom, I will take care of it."

Gretchen smiled as she closed the door behind her. As she was making her way down the hall, Kathryn screamed at the top of her lungs. "Chakotay I don't know why you are here at my house at 2am. But frankly I don't care! So please just stay the hell away from me and my family and we should be just fine! Now leave that's an order."

Chakotay was in the living room when he heard Kathryn. Gretchen had just made it in the living room when Chakotay ran around the corner.

"Where is she" He asked. "Upstairs second door on your right." Chakotay wasted no time bounding up the stairs. He reached Kathryn's door and with a simple swing opened and shut it at the same time.

Kathryn stood up. "Chakotay what the hell are you doing?" I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I said that I didn't want to see you!"

"And I thought that I made myself clear when I left you that note saying that I wanted to talk with you Kathryn!"

Kathryn swallowed hard. "Well maybe I didn't want to see you, not everyone is infatuated with you Chakotay!" "I mean there are other men besides you that _are_ available."

"Women what are you talking about?" "I swear Kathryn you are so damn frustrating!"

"I'm talking about the ring on your finger Chakotay, or are you that diluted that you forgot that you are married. And unless I got really drunk tonight I am pretty sure that I am not _your wife!_"

"You really think this is about you don't you Kathryn!" "Yes Kathryn I am married but that's not the reason that I am here." "The only reason that I am here is because my wife asked for you."

Kathryn sat back on the bed. "Your wife asked for me, what the hell for I never slept with you!"

Chakotay gritted his teeth. And then clenched his fists and pointed at Kathryn. "Seven wants to see you. She gave birth to our first child a few days ago, unfortunately the child died due to complications at the delivery, and I'm sorry to say that Seven is on her death bed as well from the complications of the birth." "Her request was that I come and get you so that she could say good-bye. They are only giving her 48 hours, the doctor is with her now, t_hat's_ the reason that I wanted to see you, not to rehash old wounds."

Kathryn sat in tears on the bed. "I'm sorry Chakotay if I had known that I would have gone with you earlier."

"Well you were always diluted with yourself thinking that you were prized fruit." "As you said before not every man is infatuated with you. I will be waiting for you downstairs."

Kathryn nodded as the door closed behind him.

TBC


	3. The Pain Begins Again

Chapter 3

The Pain Begins Again

Kathryn and Chakotay walked silently toward the transporter. Chakotay for the most part kept his view straight ahead never looking at Kathryn. Kathryn on the other hand shivered whenever she thought of Chakotay and his wife, Seven.

When they appeared at the hospital, Kathryn had to increase her pace to keep up with Chakotays stride. She had never realized it before, but his steps were so much larger than hers. I wonder how he hid that from me for so many years she thought.

When they arrived at Sevens room, Chakotay hesitated at the door. Kathryn put her hand on his arm trying to comfort him but he quickly pushed it away. He looked through the window at his ailing wife as the tears began to fall. He looked at Kathryn and quietly mumbled, "you first."

Kathryn approached the bed with hesitation. Sevens body just lay like a corpse sprawled over the bed. If Seven had been skinny before, she certainly was skin and bones now. The implant over eye had been removed, and the scar underneath was still visible. The probes on her arm that were a solid black before were now a pale white. And with the exception of a few locks of hair that remained, Seven was completely ivory in color.

Kathryn sat on a stool next to the bed and began softly talking to Seven.

She honestly didn't know what else to do. So as the tears began to fall she began the conversation with Seven.

"Hello Seven, Its Kathryn. I'm sorry I took so long, I had a misunderstanding with Chakotay so I am sorry that I am late." She hesitated for a little while unsure of what to say next. And suddenly Sevens head moved to the side and her eyes opened slowly.

"Captain is that you?"

Kathryn got up from the chair and stood closer to Seven. "Yes it is me." Slowly Seven moved her hand over to Kathryn. "Please don't cry captain crying is irrelevant. Dying is a part of life there is no need for tears." If anyone should be crying it should be me."

Kathryn increased her hold on Sevens hand. "Seven you have nothing to be sorry about the death of your child was not your fault. Sometimes bad things happen but you can't explain them."

Sevens grip got tighter and she looked Kathryn dead in her eyes. "I was not speaking about the death of my child; however thank you for your condolences." And then Seven took a breath and Kathryn's heart stopped beating for a moment after what Seven said next. "I am sorry captain that I took the love of your life away from you. I never dreamed that any man could love a woman as much as Chakotay loved you. I am sorry that I have malfunctioned."

Now the tears were really streaming down Kathryn's face. She was about to tell her that she was wrong, when Chakotay and the doctor came in. Seven let go of Kathryn's hand and spoke once more to her. "Between us only captain." Kathryn nodded as she left the room. She sat on the bench in the hallway speechless of what she had just heard.

Just then a mass of doctors and nurses came spilling into the hallway. They all entered Sevens room. And just as the door was closing Kathryn heard on of the nurses say, "We are loosing her."

Kathryn sat on the bench for another hour before Chakotay finally exited Sevens room. His shirt was stained from blood. He looked up at Kathryn and very quietly he sat down next to her.

"You can go home now if you want to; there is no reason to stay.

Seven is dead.

TBC


	4. A eulogy, Apology and an Encounter

A eulogy, Apology and an Encounter

Chapter 4

Sevens funeral was held a few days later. All of the voyager crew were present for the ceremony with the exception of Harry who was currently on his honeymoon. Chakotay did his best to channel the news his way, but he was in another star system.

As the funeral progressed many of the crew came up to say a few words about Seven. B'Elanna told a story about a baby shower gift. Naomi spoke highly of the friend she had in Seven. The only person who did not say anything was Kathryn. 

As the funeral was concluding, Chakotay made his way to the podium. He stood slightly with his head transfixed on the coffin. And then he began to speak.

"_My friends I would like to thank you for coming to this ceremony. It means a great deal that you are all here today. Seven was a wonderful member of our family. And even thou her stay on Earth was a short one, I can honestly say that Seven brought a certain humanity to many. Even thou sometimes she struggled with fantasy and reality she never let fear get the best of her. She was always willing to speak her mind regardless of the consequences._

And then Chakotay took a deep breath. The tears were dripping from his face like a stream. He took a moment to walk over to the coffin and slowly he ran his hand along the smooth surface. He removed his hand and mutely walked back to the stage. As the coffin entered the ground his eyes did not watch. He just stood in front of the podium like a stone statue.

Everyone began to leave. Everyone but Kathryn. She remained seated and watched Chakotay. He remained frozen at the podium lost in his own thoughts. Kathryn's mind still remembered what Seven had said that day. That thought still made her uncomfortable. And even recalling what Seven had said made her quiver.

Finally after a lengthy silence. Chakotay spoke. "Kathryn why are you still her, everyone else is gone and you are still here." Kathryn walked over to Chakotay and muscled the courage to say, "I have always been your friend and I will always be here for you as a friend." Chakotay curtly thanked her and then made his way quickly away from her. Kathryn stood alone for a moment before she went the other direction.

Six months later-

Kathryn was at her desk going over some reports. She glanced over at the time, and tried to hurry. It was almost noon, and soon her sister would arrive to take her to lunch. She glanced out the window. The trees were just beginning to blossom. She sighed to herself, and continued to work on some PADDS. 

Pheobe ran across the grounds. She was late. And Pheobe was never late. How could I be late? I left the same time that I always do. Never mind she thought. Jolting up the stairs and around the corner she lost her balance and suddenly hit the man in front of her causing both of them to fall to the floor. Pheobe now thoroughly embarrassed began to laugh.

"I am so sorry sir, I tripped and fell." "No harm done, are you alight?" "I'm fine other than the fact that my ego has just been tainted." She looked up at the man for the first time and suddenly swallowed hard. He must have heard her because he began to grin at her. Pheobe who was now embarrassed and blushing for the first time in her life, smiled at the man, and then bolted.

The man on the stairs watched her bolt. He laughed a little to himself and continued his climb up the stairs.

Pheobe ran into her sister's office out of breath. Kathryn smiled at her sister. "Your late, you are never late, she pointed at Pheobe and saw the grin on her face. "Oh no Pheobe you met a man didn't you?" 

Pheobe grinned wider as she sat in a comfortable chair. "I didn't actually meet him I sorta ran into him on accident. But o lord what a smile! Kathryn laughed at her sister. "Well Phoebe don't leave me in suspense what's his name?" "Damn I knew I forgot something!"

Kathryn really started to laugh then. "Shall we go to lunch now? Pheobe nodded as they both left the office.

TBC


	5. Serendipity

Serendipity

Chapter 5

Chakotay sat on a bench, in the park. His thoughts were jagged puzzles in his head. None of his thoughts matched or pieced together, and the only thing that fit together was now giving him a headache. He watched as a man walked his dog along the small pond. The dog saw a duck in the pond and suddenly jerked the leash. Within a second the man and the dog were both in the pond, and the duck had flown away.

Seconds later he head the man scream at the dog. He saw the man raise his hand to the dog and smack him across the face. The dog cried. At that moment Chakotay ran toward the dog. The man was about to hit the dog again when Chakotay spun the man around.

The man who was totally soaked and surprised pushed Chakotay.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Chakotay and I want to know why you are hitting that poor dog."

"Like it's your bloody business," he took the dog by the neck this time and proceeded to yank it home.

Chakotay looked at the poor brown dog and then at the man. "I will give you 50.00 for the dog. The man stopped and looked at Chakotay. "You will give me 50.00 for this sack of fleas? "Sold!" Chakotay took out the 50 and it to the man. The man gave Chakotay the leash and walked away.

Chakotay looked down at the dog. The dog looked up at Chakotay. The dog's eyes showed years of sorrow. "Well what should I call you boy?" The dog wagged his tail as he and Chakotay walked through the park.

Abruptly the dog bolted. Chakotay held on to the leash, pulling as hard as he could. The dog made his way across the grass pulling Chakotay with him. Chakotay finally let go. He followed the dogs trail. When he reached the pinnacle of the hill he noticed that the dog was setting next to someone on a blanket.

Chakotay walked up to the blanket with the leash in his hand. "I am so sorry maim, then he stopped, mid sentence. Setting on the blanket was the same women he had run into earlier in the day. The women on the blanket smiled.

"Well now is this punishment for running into you today?" Chakotay kneeled down next to her and gave her another smile. "Actually yes."

Phoebe continued to pet the dog. "What's his name?" Chakotay grinned wider, "Actually I don't know." He proceeded to tell her the story. And at the end they both were laughing. The dog sat next to Pheobe fast asleep.

Chakotay looked at the women before him. God she was pretty. Long brown curly hair emphasized her hazel eyes. And that smile, that laugh. He took a deep breath. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Pheobe got up from her blanket. "Sure I guess." Chakotay tugged on his ear. "I hear that there is a wonderful restaurant near the wharf, shall I meet you there around 8," he asked. "Sounds good, just don't bring the dog." "Never on a first date, only the second." She looked him square in the eye, "Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" Chakotay laughed as he walked home.

Pheobe went back to her apartment. She got on the wire with her sister and told her what had happened. Kathryn laughed. "I think they call that serendipity sis." "Let me know how it goes Pheobe, I haven't seen you this excited since, Mark asked me to marry him." "I need to go Kathryn I don't want to be late." "Sure I understand Pheobe, what's this guy's name?" Pheobe screamed, "Oh my god I don't have a clue, I never even asked." Kathryn laughed as she closed the link. Pheobe just shook her head closed the link and got ready for her date.


	6. SAY WHAT!

SAY WHAT!

Pheobe arrived at the restaurant wearing a long black dress. Her hair tightly pinned up. As she walked in the attendant asked for the number in her party. "I am meeting someone here," she said. Pheobe looked around the restaurant and spotted him. "He is over there." The attendant took him over to the table where Chakotay sat.

As the attendant was walking over Chakotay looked up. He saw a woman behind her. "Oh my god you look just like" he stopped mid sentence. "Like whom Pheobe asked?" "An old friend of mine, she was a very old friend."

Pheobe took a sip of water and then looked at the man in front of her. "I'm sorry but I have to ask, what is you name, I told my sister I had a date tonight and I realized that I don't even know your name."

"Chakotay leaned closer over the table. "On one condition you tell me yours." "Agreed," said Pheobe. She held out her hand across the table and blurted out, "My name is Pheobe, and you are?"

Chakotay took her hand and shook it. "My name is Chakotay." Pheobe looked deep into Chakotay's eyes and swallowed hard. And then sat back in her chair. "You were the commander from Voyager weren't you?" "That's right, but that was a really long time ago. Pheobe started to laugh. She tried to stop but she couldn't. "Would you like to let me in on the joke?"

Pheobe tried to formulate a sentence together. But she couldn't keep from laughing. Phoebes laugh was getting louder and louder. Chakotay couldn't help it her laugh was penetrating the very fabric of his soul. He felt more alive than he had in years so he leaned over and kissed her.

Pheobe jumped. "No, you don't understand. My name is Pheobe Janeway."

Chakotay jumped out of his chair. "As in Kathryn Janeway's sister?" "That's right; I am Kathryn's younger sister. Chakotay began to apologize immediately. Pheobe shook her head, "No harm done, I should be going." She left the table, with a confused Chakotay still seated at the table.

Pheobe made her way down the street. She was startled when she heard footsteps behind her. Chakotay grabbed her hand, and pulled her close. "Why did you leave?"

Pheobe removed her hand from his grip. "Isn't it obvious, you dated my sister!" "I never dated Kathryn." Pheobe took a step back and watched the man in front of her. "You never dated Kathryn, in 7 years?"

Chakotay took another step closer to Pheobe. "Never, she didn't even give me the time of day." Pheobe took another few steps back. "I thought that you two were, well I don't know something, I mean seven years is a long time for any two people to not to mention, "Do all of you Janeway's talk this much?"

Pheobe was about to answer him when he grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him and kissed her deeply. This time Pheobe wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. When they both needed to breathe they separated. Chakotay took a deep breath as Pheobe jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "God you are handsome, especially when you smile."

Chakotay smiled at her and exposed his dimples for the first time. Pheobe shivered as his lips descended on hers again, I can't do this she said. She whispered in his ear, "If I continue to kiss you, I won't be able to stop." For some reason that drove Chakotay insane, his breathing increased as he grabbed her again. This time he kissed her neck while he whispered, "Then don't."

TBC


	7. Never

Never

Pheobe pushed away hard. "Look Chakotay I really don't feel comfortable about this, so I am going to say goodnight." Pheobe left Chakotay in the park. 

When Pheobe got home to the apartment she checked her messages and noticed that their was one from Kathryn. Just then she heard a noise from the bathroom, she turned around to see her sister in the hallway.

"Your home late, how did your date go?"

Pheobe stumbled over her words. "Kathryn it didn't go well." Stunned Kathryn turned around. "Why not you were so excited about it earlier, did he only talk about himself?" She laughed until she realized that Pheobe was being serious. Kathryn sat on the couch and looked at her sister. Pheobe took a breath, "I found out his name."

"So tell me already Pheobe, God its not like I know him or anything!"

It was about then that the doorbell rang. "Pheobe are you going to answer that?" Pheobe stood still. "Pheobe hello, Earth to Pheobe!"

Kathryn walked over to the door and opened it. "Pheobe it's your neighbor, he wants to know if you know your landlords number, he has a problem with his apartment."

Pheobe jumped into the kitchen and grabbed a slip of paper from the counter. She wrote down the number and gave it to the neighbor. A few minutes later the neighbor came back and asked Pheobe to help him. Apparently the connection was failing. She agreed and followed him to the apartment.

Kathryn went and got a cup of coffee, just as the bell rang again. "God can't any of these people do anything for themselves? She opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Chakotay?" He was just as surprised to see her. "Kathryn what are you doing here? "I'm visiting my sister, wait how did you know I was here?"

'I didn't"

Kathryn's eyes got wider than an insect. "No, there is no way that you, Chakotay did you go out with my sister tonight?"

"Yes, but we didn't know it at the time, I just came to apologize to her, I felt bad about what happened." 

"She's at the neighbor's house."

"Would you mind if I came in?" 

"Actually I would, I mean this isn't my house after all."

Kathryn I think you and I need to talk. "You want to talk with me Chakotay; this is a surprise, why I earth would you want to talk to me?" 

Chakotay searched for his words, and looked blankly at Kathryn.

Then from out of the darkness a voice was heard. 

"Because he is in love with you Kathryn." Pheobe appeared from out of the darkness. "He told me that tonight. That he wished that he could be with you, that he had never married Seven."

Chakotay's jaw dropped. "Kathryn you and him need to talk, I suggest you get your coat and go back to your place and have an overdo conversation. Kathryn nodded and went to retrieve her coat. While she was gone Pheobe looked at Chakotay. "I didn't tell her and I will NEVER bring it up. You and she belong together, take the second chance that you have and run with it. You deserve one another."

Chakotay hugged her. "Thank you Pheobe, thank you for everything." 

"Yeah, yeah, just be good to my sister."

Kathryn stepped out the front door and Pheobe closed the door behind her. 

She looked through the window and watched them both walk away. They made it all the way to the corner before they began kissing.

1 year Later.

Voyager's homecoming party was in full swing. Harry arrived with his wife, now completely pregnant. He showed her off to everyone gleaming at the shear presence that soon he was going to be a father. Then from the very top of the stairs he saw two people. One was Chakotay and the other was Kathryn. They made their way down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Chakotay pulled Kathryn in his arms and gave her a long leering kiss. The crew of voyager erupted in applause.

Kathryn looked up at her husband.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have announcement to make."

Chakotay stepped closer to his wife, "We are going to have a baby."

Harry blunted asked, "Together?"

Chakotay laughed as he rubbed Kathryn's stomach. "Judging by your wife Harry, I figured you knew how that worked."

The End


End file.
